You Make Lemonade
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: This is where I will be posting "censored" events(lemons!) in my stories. Please consider any disclaimers from my main stories to This will be on-going, even as i complete stories and move on to new ones with new characters, given that there are pairings involved; either canon or non-canon. I will cite the "source" stories and chapters for each Lemon as I post them. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**_This scene is censored from Chapter 12 of "Monster High: Primal Hearts". However, the backstory of "why" can be found in Chapter 5. Long Story short; Thad had it coming big time!_**

Chapter 1: Justified Revenge

The dance was starting soon. Most of the school was already there, just waiting for the Hex Girls to finish tuning up, while Jackson got Holt's DJ table set and ready to go. They had agreed to share the music duties for the dance, as the Hex Girls wanted more practice with an audience to prepare for the Battle of the Bands. They would alternate every twenty minutes; the Hex Girls singing while Holt listed requests from students for his times DJ'ing. Claire was helping Jackson between kisses. She seemed to find the fact that Jackson and Holt were two sides of the same guy exciting. It had made his earlier relationships problematic, but Claire loved them both. She essentially had two boyfriends in one.

A short distance away, Thad was searching among his classmates with his eyes. How could Clawdeen choose a damn reptile over him?! That scaly punk was going to regret coming between him and his prize!

Then he saw her; Clawdeen was talking with her ghoulfriends….with no lizard to be seen! And she looked ravishingly beautiful. She was wearing most of her long chocolate locks clipped back into a foxtail by a gold banana-clip, with her long bangs split to either side; framing her face. Her short-sleeved purple & black slash-pattern dress left her shoulders bare, and the knee-length skirt was slashed into strips from the knees to just below her hips and went perfectly with her black open-toed high-heels. Thad began to mentally drool.

Thad was broken from his reverie by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the cute hobgoblin ghoul that he saw talking to Clawdeen and her friends by the fountain during the week. He'd heard the she had joined the fear-leading squad. That might explain why her dress and hairstyle was similar to Clawdeen's tonight; trying to fit in with her new teammates, although she was also wearing a large bowtie-like black bow on her head. She smiled, handed him a note, and winked at him as she walked away. His gaze lingered briefly on the sexy sway of her hips and ass.

As he unfolded the note, he smelled the perfume…sweet and alluring with just a hint of musk. When he read it, he felt a surge of excitement and victory, as it was written in Clawdeen's distinctive style:

'I can't resist you any longer. I need to give myself to you and you alone! Come to the wardrobe closet in the drama classroom in 10 minutes and TAKE ME!'

It wasn't signed, but there was no mistaking Clawdeen's handwriting! Finally! He'd heard that something had happened between her and the lizard earlier at the scarnival, where he flew away and left her in the lurch….maybe that finally brought her to her senses!

'After all…I am the best catch in the whole school!', he thought to himself, smirking.

He went to the boy's restroom to primp for a few minutes, then headed to the drama room….and his prize! He opened the wardrobe door….

"I'm here, Thad", a husky feminine voice whispered from the dark. "Close the door."

He entered and closed the door with a smirk. He clicked the light, to find it didn't work. Even his vampire eyes had trouble seeing in virtually no light at all, but he was able to 'see' her form with his bat-like echo-location, and see her approach him. As they embraced, she kissed him deeply and with more passion than she ever showed before….even under his hypnotic control. She practically shoved him against the wall kissing him, her tongue massaging his tonsils! Her hands began to unbutton his shirt as she started kissing down his neck. And that same perfume was driving him crazy! His desire welled up within him as he returned her passionate affections, pulling her back to his lips to kiss her deeply, his tongue wrestling with hers, as her hands caressed his now-exposed chest from his collarbone to his waist. Then her hands went to his belt-buckle, and proceeded to open his pants. She kissed her way down his chest and abs while pulling down his pants and briefs, and his member swelled in anticipation.

He moaned with pleasure as she practically swallowed his hard-on. She bobbed her head up and down and twisted back and forth as she sucked, driving him crazy.

"Slow….uh!...down ….mmm!..a little, babe!", he moaned. "I want this to….Ah! …...last!"

"Anything you say, sexy", she whispered lustily. She suddenly pulled him down to the floor on his back. Again with his 'sonar', he 'saw' her pull up her skirt as she shifted position to straddle his head and lower her wet pussy to his smirking face while she returned to sucking his cock. She moaned with pleasure around it as he moved the crotch of her thong out of the way, and started to lick and eat her wet pussy like a starving man.

They teased each other like that for a while; each stopping or slowing down just as the other was on the verge. Finally, she had enough.

" **Oh my Ra! I need you** ** _inside_** **me!** ** _NOW!_** ", she whispered huskily as she turned around. She lowered her soaked, steaming snatch onto his throbbing hard-on, both of them moaning with pleasure as he slid inside her tight pussy. As she began to bounce up and down on his thrusting cock, she pulled the front of her dress down, exposing her large bouncing breasts, and then pulled his eager face deep into her cleavage.

Even his wildest, most pornographic dreams of bedding Clawdeen were **_nothing_** compared to this! He enjoyed the deepening of her moans while he molested her tits and nipples with his mouth and hands, which caused her to begin rotating her hips as she rode his raging hard-on. The motion, and the way her inner-walls were clutching and convulsing on his cock, had him on the verge.

He had enough! Thad grabbed her shoulders and rolled the two of them over so that he was now on top without missing a stroke, causing her to giggle with lust. Her moaning intensified as he began to fuck her without restraint.

"Thad….aaah!….haa….oooh!….I'm a-ab-bout to….", she moaned as her pussy walls tightly clenched and unclenched on his throbbing member.

"M-me….uuuuhh!….too m-my…..mmmm…luv", he moaned as he was holding back to increase the intensity. She suddenly wrapped her legs around him.

"Do it!", she moaned. "I want your hot cum inside me!"

That did it. He couldn't hold back another second. The first gush of his semen inside her triggered her own intense orgasm, her pussy clutched his erupting cock with a grip so tight he couldn't have pulled out if he wanted to! He shot his load deep into her womb as she screamed with pleasure.

Thad grinned with satisfaction. He got what he wanted. No one but him and his family knew that he had a succubus as one of his ancestors, so any female that he 'seeded' would always want more anytime he wanted. The lovely Clawdeen was now the crown jewel of his harem!

He kissed her as they stood up, then he turned away from her to the door while he re-secured his pants.

xxXXxx

Thad came out of the wardrobe closet with a satisfied, almost dreamy look on his face; like a werecat that had just swallowed a canary. He had just pulled his jacket and cape back on and was about to button his shirt when….

"Hey, Thad. Did you enjoy yourself?", a very familiar, very smug feminine voice said in front of him.

He looked up in surprise to see Clawdeen, her ghoulfriends, and Spectra, the latter with her iCoffin out and up…she was taking pics and/or video!

"Clawdeen?!", Thad sputtered. "But you….? But I…? And we just….?"

He suddenly felt arms wrap around him from behind, and a head on his shoulder.

"Mmmmm…You were **_fangtastic_** , Lover", the husky voice he recognized from the dark said, as she licked his ear. "Any time you want another romp, just let me know, Thad! And here's a little trophy for you", as she slipped her lacy black thong-panties into his shirt pocket.

When he turned to look, he saw it was the same hobgoblin ghoul who had given him the note! Wait! The note!

"But it was your handwriting….?!"

"Jinx, did you forget to sign the note I helped you write?", Clawdeen asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I guess it's possible", she answered, still hugging the shocked Thad. "My writing is terrible. That's why I asked you to help me in the first place…I doubted he could even read my writing." Jinx finally disengaged from Thad to join her friends. "I'll see you in the dance, right, Thad? I'd **love** to dance with you", she winked at him.

"By the way, Jinx", Clawdeen said snidely, "I love that black lip-gloss you're wearing! I don't think any other ghoul is wearing that shade tonight!"

Thad started to panic. **Black lip-gloss?!** He looked down at himself…..to see clearly visible black lip/kiss marks making a trail down his chest and abs, with the last visible one half-covered by the top of his pants just above his….And then he remembered the passionate kissing! It must be all over his perfect face too! And Spectra still had her iCoffin out!

"Aaaauuuurrrgh!", he screamed as he ran out of the room, the ghouls laughing.

"Yes!", Clawdeen howled. " **Vengeance is mine!** He's had that coming for a long time! Thanks, Jinx."

"Glad to help, Clawdeen", the pretty hobgoblin said, then dreamily added, "And I should thank you! Being with Thad was even better than I dreamed it would be!"

xxXXxx

 **Author's Notes: This was my first attempt at writing a 'lemon'. I hope I did a good job.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are welcome! No flames, please.**


	2. Chapter 2:True Loves' First Passion

**_This scene was censored from Chapter 16: The Alpha Moon, in my work "Monster High: Primal Hearts". It marks the consummation of the love of my main pairing; Duncan and Clawdeen. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 2: True Loves' First Passion

(a little before 8 pm, the camp-site)

Duncan and Clawdeen held each other as they stood watching the full-moon rise, and bathed in the beautiful light as it shown into the cave, right onto their-now-shared-bed-roll.

"Is it just me, or does the moon look particularly big and bright tonight?", Duncan asked with his arm around her shoulders.

"It's not just you", Clawdeen replied as she held him close. "This is the Alpha Moon. It rises like this only once a century, and chooses a new Alpha of Werewolves if need-be. Rumor among the packs for the past decade is that this one will choose a new Alpha, because our current Alpha is over five hundred years old, and feeling his age. It's a shame, too. He's done so much for all monster-kind."

"Alpha?", Duncan asked.

"An Alpha is a leader", she explained. "Every family has one, and every pack has one. My dad is the Alpha of our family and the local pack. The Alpha of Alphas is the leader of all the world's werewolves. Kinda like how your dad is King of all Kaiju, but he has regional leaders who answer to him?"

"Ah! Ok", he said, understanding. Then he smirked. "Still, it's a beautiful view", he said warmly as he leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"Mmmm-hmmm", she hummed as they kissed. "And romantic."

Under the light of the Alpha Moon, they began to get lost in their make-out session. Duncan loved how soft her lips were, like silk or satin. While at the same time her tongue was strong and aggressive, yet still like wet velvet. He began to kiss down her neck, which made her moan with pleasure as she melted into his arms. She caressed his bare chest, feeling the strong muscles under the hard-yet-soft scales of his chest. He crushed his lips to hers again as he ran his hands up her back, sliding under her half-shirt, delighting in the feel of her velvet-fine fur, and the firm muscles underneath.

The need for air forced them to break the kiss. They got lost in each other's eyes again before again locking lips and wrestling tongues in a series of kisses, while their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Duncan began to kiss, lick and nibble his way down her neck, causing her to moan with pleasure and melt deeper into his arms, before she followed suit on his neck; his scales allowing her to be even more aggressive with her teeth to his pleasure. They were getting lost in their growing passion….fueled by their love. Their primal natures surging, her moaning merged with a growling purr as her claws came out along with his kaiju features…..they were embracing their most primal instincts as they embraced each other.

She pushed away from him, looking deep into his eyes as she threw off her top and reached behind and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall around her ankles. She stood before him with only her black lacey bra and thong covering her generous curves and hourglass figure. He stared with passion at the ghoul he loved as she stepped seductively toward him and reached for the belt holding up his cargo-shorts, and they quickly joined her clothes in a heap, followed just as quickly by her bra, thong, and his boxer-briefs.

As they made-out passionately, their hands roamed over each other's nude bodies; holding, caressing, squeezing, and gently clawing….all the increase their excitement and heat, as they sank down onto the blankets. No words were needed, they were in perfect synch with each other, as if they were communicating on an instinctive level through their eyes, touch, smell, and moans of pleasure.

He kissed his way down to her firm 40D-cup breasts to pleasure them with his mouth and hands, while she squeezed and stroked his throbbing hard-on in her hand. His face buried deep in her cleavage, he slid a hand down to her soaked pussy and rubbed her lips and clit with a gentle firmness that drove her wild.

Shoving him onto his back, she licked his member with her warm, wet velvet tongue, just before taking as much of his length into mouth as she could; a little more than half, and he was nearly as thick as her wrist. Quite a mouthful. Undeterred, she orally stroked him, blowing his mind with pleasure…literally. She popped him out of her mouth only to lick the pre-cum that has begun to ooze from the tip, and revel in its hot sweet & spicy taste.

Not to be out-done, Duncan suddenly reversed their positions; and lay between her spread legs and orally pleasure her. He alternated between sucking and nibbling her erect clit, and long slow licks up between her lips to her clit with his whole tongue, then inserting and wriggling two fingers inside her as he continued to work her clit with his tongue. She was losing what mind she had left, and she howled as she came all over his face. Then he crawled up to her face to kiss her deeply, and she could taste herself mingling with the flavor of his pre-cum from earlier, and she felt the tip of his hard cock just barely touching the entrance of her virgin pussy. Instinctively, she quickly grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him inside her; taking both their viginities in one grand stroke of love, passion, and pleasure.

Both their minds went blank. Neither of them had ever imagined that anything could feel so good. As he began to stroke in and out of her, they fell into a perfect rythm with each other. And they found that they 'fit' each other perfectly, as each of their genitals perfectly touched and pleasured the perfect spots on the other. Their mutual moans and growls of pleasure increased, and in her pleasure she clawed at his back, leaving faint marks despite his armored scales, which healed almost immediately; and the clawing stimulated him to greater heights.

Feeling another, even more intense orgasm coming, she suddenly rolled them over without missing a stroke so that she was now on top. He sat up and embraced her as she bounced up and down on his throbbing hard-on, feeling his own orgasm fast approaching while her large tits jiggled in his face and he stroked up into her in synch with her downward thrusts.

With a final thrust, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down on him, instinctively holding her there as they simultaneously orgasmed. She howled to the heavens as he roared, while he shot his huge load of hot cum deep into her womb, her squirting and convulsing pussy milking his cock dry of every drop.

They collapsed together into each other's arms from exhaustion then, breathing deep and heavy. "You were wonderful", they said to each other once calmed and they looked lovingly into each other's eyes; snuggling together, until Duncan had a sobering thought.

"Clawdeen, we didn't use any…"

"Don't worry about it, Duncan", she said with gentle assurance. "Werewolves don't get pregnant unless we 'get busy' while we're in heat. We're good."

He sighed in relief. "I do want children some day, but it's waaaay too soon for that now."

"I hear you there, Handsome", she smirked, while imagining what it might be like to have a few cubs with Duncan; a thought that made her feel strangely content and happy.

"C'mere, Beautiful", he smirked as he snuggled up with her in the blankets, it wasn't long before they fell into a peaceful, contented sleep in the comfort of each other's arms, with Clawdeen resting her head on Duncan's bare chest.

xxXXxx

Clawdeen awoke snuggled up to Duncan's sleeping form, and lifted her head from his chest, and looked out the wide entrance of the cave to see the Alpha Moon was now high in the sky. She slowly got up so as not to disturb her lover, wrapped a blanket around her naked form and stepped out to look up at the Great Mother, or Luna, as her family and pack called the Moon.

'Thank you', she prayed. 'I never been so happy. Please let this last forever.'

"Clawdeen?", Duncan yawned. "Are you ok?"

"Sure, Duncan", she smiled lovingly. "I'm just looking at the Moon….and thanking her for bringing us together."

He smiled warmly. "Cool, but come back to bed?", he asked. "I miss you already."

She smiled and rejoined him, cuddling up to his chest again after sharing a deep kiss. He pulled the blankets up around them, and they both reveled in the warmth of each other.

"Clawdeen, I have a confession to make", he said hesitantly. "You….you're my first."

She found what he said and how he said it so adorable and endearing, and it made her feel so happy and privileged…..and relieved that it wasn't just her.

"You're my first, too, Duncan", she admitted with a smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Clawdeen", he smiled as he pulled her closer, and they slipped into peaceful sleep together.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: This is only the second lemon I have written, and is meant to represent the intimate coupling of my two main characters of this story who not only truly love each other, but who are also virgins for their first time, as well as how it would happen when those two are also of two very primal species: with Duncan being half-kaiju and Clawdeen being a werewolf.**

 **I hope I did a good job.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	3. Chapter 3: True Love Conquers

**This scene is from chapter 24 of my work, "Monster High: Primal Hearts"! It proves that True Love does two things: 1) conquers all, and 2) makes for the best sex! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: True Love Conquers

"Get through those doors!", Vanna told the others. "Then Kenny will be **mine** for eternity!"

Inside, Kenny and Frankie prayed that help would arrive in time. Sitting on a couch, dreading the moment the doors would give way, Frankie wracked her brain, trying to find a solution. Then she remembered what Draculaura had said about the 'special conditions' for the loop-hole of turning. It **_couldn't_** be that simple, could it? It was worth a try!

"Kenny, how much do you love me?", Frankie asked, taking his hand.

"With all my heart", he replied, looking into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?", she asked, blushing.

"Completely."

"Then just go with me on this", she said, as she leaned in and kissed him passionately, pressing her body against his. She could feel the bulge in his pants growing as she slid a hand over it and started to unbuckle his belt. He closed his eyes and relaxed into her touch. She opened his pants and slowly pulled them and his briefs down. He moaned with pleasure when she gently groped his hard-on.

"You're even bigger than I imagined", she breathed in his ear as her gripping hand came off her wrist. With her other hand and wrist-stump, she slid his coat and hoodie off his shoulders while she made out with him. Frankie rejoined her hand as she began to kiss and lick his neck, sending jolts of pleasure down that side of his body and into his member while she firmly gripped and stroked it.

Keeping the grip on his cock, she slid off the couch to kneel in front of him. He looked lovingly into her eyes at the same time his mind was turned on even more by the contrast between his complexion and her mint-green skin.

"I love you, Frankie", he breathed. She blushed and smiled.

"I love you, too, Kenny", she said. Then she licked the tip of his hard-on, causing him to inhale sharply. She licked her lips….and took him into her mouth, causing him to moan as her lips lid down his length. She took him as deeply as she could, then began to bob her head up and down with slow deliberation, gradually speeding up. Her silky lips and the things she was doing with her tongue had him crossing his eyes with pleasure. At the same time, she began to unbutton the front of her dress and slide her thong-panties off of her hips.

Once her panties were removed, she opened the front hook of her bra and climbed back up onto his lap and pulled his eager face into her deep cleavage. While not as busty as Clawdeen, her breasts were still big and bouncy enough to attract attention even when clothed. Kenny kissed her cleavage and began to suck her nipples while he played with her tits, gently pinching whichever nipple he was not sucking. Frankie moaned with pleasure at the touch of his hands and lips, as well as the gentle bites he gave her nipples.

She interrupted him just long enough to pull off his t-shirt, caress his bare chest just before pressing her bare breasts against his lean hard pecs. They reveled in the feeling of their bodies just pressed against each other, all thought of the commotion outside forgotten.

"Stand up, Sweetie", he breathed huskily. "I want to taste you."

She stood just enough on the couch to bring her nether-region level with his face and blushed as she lifted her skirt. He licked his lips as his eyes took in the beauty of her flower. He ran his hands gently up the backs of her legs, causing her to shiver with pleasure and anticipation. His hands cupped her well-rounded ass and pulled her toward him. She moaned as he licked her nether lips from back to clit the first time, then he licked again…and again…and again; going deeper with each lick.

A mini-orgasm shook her frame, and she had enough. She slid back down, pressing her bare tits once again into his chest, kissing him deeply; her tongue passionately wrestling his. In the back of her mind, she wondered; will it hurt? She had read in books and heard from other ghouls, including Draculaura and Cleo, that getting one's 'cherry popped'could be painful at first. For others, like Clawdeen, not so much. It didn't matter! She wanted to save him and just plain wanted him! She took his throbbing cock and brought it the soaked entrance to her pussy.

"Are you ready, Kenny?", she breathed.

"Absolutely, Frankie", he said. She smiled as she sank down onto his pulsing hard-on, a mutual feeling of intense pleasure with every inch into her tight pussy. Their eyes rolled to the back of their heads as his full length entered her. They paused, savored the moment; then she began to lift and lower herself on him with increasing speed and urgency until she was practically bouncing on him. There was no pain, only undeniable pleasure. Apparently, while psychologically she was a virgin, that part of her stitched together body was not. Oh well, it didn't really matter right now; making love to the boy she loved and how wonderful it felt was all she cared about!

"Oooh!...m-m-my….I-I….n-never d-dreamed it c-could b-be….ssssoooo…..!", he stammered.

"I….Uuuuhhh!...kn-know… wha-what…yoooouuuu….UH!...m-mean!", she replied. "Th-this is m-myyyyy!...f-f-first t-time, t-t-toooo!"

He took her shoulders and turned the two of them to the side to lay Frankie on her back on the couch; with one leg up against the back of the couch and her other foot on the floor. With his right foot on the floor as well, he began to fuck her with abandon, their moans of pleasure increasing, and her large tits jiggling with every thrust.

"OH! Kenny!", she moaned. "Don't stop! Please **don't** stop! Oooooooohhh!"

Her pussy suddenly began convulsing; tightly clenching and unclenching his hard cock, triggering his own orgasm. He grabbed her hips and gave her a hard thrust with every gush of his semen deep into her pussy; once….twice….three times. Then they caught their breath as her pussy milked the last few squirts from him.

"I love you, Frankie", he panted.

"I love you, too, Kenny", she smiled sweetly.

xxXXxx

It had been nearly twenty minutes, and the doors were nearly open. Vanna suddenly felt her connection to Kenny snap and disappear.

"Something's wrong!", she snarled. "Get those damn doors open **NOW!** "

The doors came open a few minutes later, to show Kenny's back to them, and Frankie blushing furiously as she straightened her skirt. Vanna knew something was off, then sniffed deeply. Kenny's scent had _changed_! It was no longer the intoxicatingly sweet and alluring aroma is was just a short time ago. How can that be? Then Kenny turned to face them as he buckled his belt back up.

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!** ", Vanna screeched, as Vera hissed behind her.

"We consummated our love", Frankie smirked.

"So I guess that means I'm no longer 'pure', am I right?", Kenny smiled.

" **NO!** ", Vanna cried.

"You vill both pay **dearly** for denying my daughter her rightful mate!", Vera hissed.

" **I DON'T THINK SO!** ", a voice roared from behind the vampires. They all turned to see a very angry Duncan and an equally angry Clawdeen, just as Clawd, Draculaura, and Margaret came up behind them.

"In fact, I think you're gonna let my brother, his ghoulfriend, and our other friends leave right now; or I'm gonna get really mad and start incinerating things!"

The vampires hurriedly parted in fear, allowing Kenny and Frankie to pass and join their friends, who all turned to leave.

"Good luck trying to cure him of his change!",Vera sneered. "It is so advanced that it vill continue slowly on its own. He **vill** become one of us, even if he is no longer connected to my daughter!"

"We'll see about that", Margaret said boldly.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Frankie and Kenny's first time! YAY! I gotta give props to my girlfriend for setting me straight with how it is for most girls' 'first time', which gave me something to think about.**

 **xxXXxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Got a two-fer for you this time! Both these scenes are from Chapter 26 of my work "Monster High: Primal Hearts"! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: A Romantic Train Ride

xxXXxx

(10pm on the Gore-ient Express)

In one of the compartment cars, the Alpha Quest group split up to share four compartments to sleep. Ghoulia and Robecca took one, Howleen and Abby another. The couples debated briefly, then decided that this was a once in an un-lifetime trip, and the romance of train travel got to them, so each couple would share a compartment. The whole group bade each other 'good night', and retired to their compartments.

"This is sssoooo romantic", Draculaura cooed as she changed into a pink-trimmed black nightie while he stripped to his shorts.

"Yeah", he agreed as he pulled the curtains over the window. "It's just like those old boovies with lovers on a train."

"Mmmm-hmmm", she replied as she hugged him, burying her head in his chest. She started tracing a finger in a circle on his chest and looked up at him with sultry eyes. "You know, this will be the first time we've spent the **whole night** together."

He smiled knowingly, and bent down to kiss her passionately. As they wrestled orally, she snaked one arm around his waist and the other hand went up through his hair until it reached the sensitive spot behind his ears, making him groan with pleasure.

They broke the kiss so he could pull the bed down over the compartment seats. As soon as he was done, his petite vampire ghoulfriend tackled him onto the waiting bed, her C-cup breasts pressed against his bare chest. She kissed him into the matress and giggled when he firmly squeezed her pert, well-rounded ass-cheeks. She shivered with pleasure when he lightly trailed a hand up her spine.

Draculaura kissed Clawd deeply before starting to kiss her way down his body. The vampire pulled his shorts off as she got closer to his hard-on. She teasingly licked the head of his cock, looking up into his eyes with a naughty gleam in her eyes. She licked her lips, then slowly took as much of his length into her warm, wet mouth as she could; wrapping her hand firmly around the remaining length and base. She began to bob her head up and down, enthusiastically sucking his cock while twist-stroking with her hand.

"Sphinx, Sweetie!", Clawd moaned. "You are sssoooo g-good at that! I'm not gonna last l-l-long!"

She giggled as she continued her ministrations, increasing intensity. A few minutes later, she felt him tense up as his moans got louder.

'Here it comes', she thought, just as he erupted into her mouth, smothering his howl with a pillow. She continued to suck and stroke in earnest to get every drop. She gave him a sultry look as his still-hard member 'popped' out of her mouth. She smiled and swallowed his load with relish.

"Mmmmmm!", she moaned with satisfaction. "Yummy!"

Clawd grinned as he sat up to pull her up to him. He kissed her with passion while massaging her breasts, gently pinching her nipples. She guided his shaft to her soaked pussy while he opened her nighty to suck her nipples, their moans increasing as she slide down on his shaft. She squealed with pleasure as she impaled herself on him completely. She'd had lovers before in her many centuries, but she got very lucky with Clawd; not only did they love each other with all their hearts, but he was also the only one who ever filled her completely. It was a sensation she found divine.

Draculaura bounced up and down in-time with his upward thrusts as she rode Clawd like a mustang, his moans and her screams of pleasure mingling. After her first small orgasm, she turned around with his throbbing hard-on still inside her to ride him backwards, a position she knew drove him wild; and was a favorite of hers, too! She resumed riding him like a bronco, rotating her hips at the same time to increase the pleasure for both of them.

He sat up to cup and pleasure her tits from behind, bringing her on the verge of another orgasm. Suddenly, he fell back down on his back and put the pillow over his face, then firmly grabbed her hips and pulled her down as he thrust deeply, his howl smothered by the pillow as his seed gushed deeply into her pussy, triggering her own massive orgasm. She screamed with pleasure as her pussy clenched around his spurting cock.

As their mutual heat subsided, Draculaura leaned back to cuddle her lover. She turned her head and kissed with love and satisfaction.

"I love you, Clawd", Draculaura cooed.

"I love you, too", he smiled, snuggling her into his chest after she pulled the covers on them. Not for the first time, she was grateful to the Steins for developing birth control pills for monsters. Soon they were sleeping peacefully.

xxXXxx

Clawdeen had just changed into her black-trimmed purple nightie while drooling over Duncan in his black board-shorts, when her ears twitched and she giggled knowingly, stepping over to look out the window into the darkness.

"What's so funny?", Duncan asked as he pulled down the bed.

"Draculaura and my brother", she smirked. "Let's just say they're not ready to sleep yet."

"As if you weren't thinking the same thing", he snickered, snaking his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck. She reached up a hand and pulled his lips to hers. Still kissing, he slid his hands up her belly to cup and knead her large breasts, making her moan. Breaking the kiss a few moments later, she turned and pushed him down onto the bed. She closed the curtains, then turned back to him with a smoldering, hungry gleam in her eyes that made him smile. She crawled onto the bed and slinked toward him slowly, as if she were stalking prey.

"I think I'm being hunted", he smirked as his cock swelled in his shorts, making her snicker with a soft, husky growl.

"Maybe you are", she replied in a sultry purr, coming closer.

"You do know that some prey can fight back, right?", he smirked. "Are you sure I'm not too much for you?"

"That's half the fun!", she growled….then pounced! Clawdeen devoured his lips with her own while she wrestled with him. Duncan felt his own feral nature rising to match hers. It scared him. It elated him.

All pretense gone, she threw off her nightie and yanked his shorts off. He sat up to reach for her, only to be shoved back down on the bed. Clawdeen straddled his head and lowered her steaming pussy onto his face. She moaned as he began to lick and eat her pussy like a starving animal, making her moan loudly in pleasure just before she swallowed his hard-on and responded in kind. It wasn't long before she stifled a howl with his cock in her mouth as she orgasmed all over his face. He delighted in her sweet nectar as he licked and swallowed as much as he could.

She released his cock just long enough to huskily purr, "your turn, handsome!", then went back to giving him the blow-job of his life! He brought his hands up to squeeze her round, shapely ass as he orally pleasured her, but he knew he wouldn't last much longer. A few minutes later, he was on the verge.

"Oh, Clawdeen!", he moaned. "I'm gonna…..Aaaahhhh!"

She sucked on the head while her hands stroked his length, taking all of his seed in her mouth. She looked back at him, a wild look in her eyes as she swallowed his load with a smile.

"Mmmmmmm!", she moaned. "Hot, creamy, and delicious!"

Clawdeen began to crawl away from him. Duncan looked up, confused; as it was obvious he was still hard. She looked back with a wicked gleam in her eyes that seemed to say she wanted to be pursued, her sexy ass swaying enticingly.

With a low growl, he caught her from behind on her hands and knees. She reached back and spread her ass-cheeks as he guided his throbbing cock into her soaked and eager snatch. Her moans turning into screams of pleasure as they found their rhythm. He gripped her hips firmly as he fucked her without restraint, slapping her ass occasionally, driving her even more wild. Clawdeen arched her back downward as her intense orgasm shook her, triggering Duncan's orgasm as well. He roared and she howled as her pussy tightly clenched and unclenched on his erupting cock, while he gripped her hips to thrust deeply into her with every gush of his cum, filling her completely.

Once her pulsating pussy milked his cock dry, they collapsed on the bed together. He looked lovingly into her eyes as they caught their breath. He loves her. And she loves him. Their hearts are pure and true in their love. But when they make love, it awakens something deep inside him, something primal; almost frighteningly so. Was it normal? Or was it part of him being half-kaiju? It doesn't matter! It was part of who they are together!

Clawdeen pulled up the covers and snuggled up, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you, Duncan", she whispered.

"I loved you, too" he smiled, kissing the top of her head. It wasn't long before they were fast asleep.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this double-feature! I just couldn't resist! Two couples on a romantic train ride? It was a no-brainer!**

 **xxXXxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Worship your Queen!

**_This lemon occurs between chapters 34 and 35 of "Monster High: Primal Hearts", and stars Monster High's 'power-couple'; Cleo and Deuce! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 5: Worship Your Queen!

"Are you sure the coast is clear, Cleo?", Deuce asked as they walked through the pyramid, heading for her private chambers.

"Like I told you", Cleo purred. "Daddy and Nefera are in Boo York. Except for Anubis guards and zombie servants, **we** are the only ones here."

As soon as they entered her room, Cleo forcibly turned him around and kissed him fiercely, pushing him further into the room until he was backed up against one of the pillars around her massive circular bed. She slid his vest off his shoulders, then ripped his t-shirt off. With a wicked grin and a sultry look in her eyes, she stepped back and willed some of her wrappings to bind Deuce to the pillar.

"Uh….Cleo?"

"Silence!", she hissed playfully, placing a finger on his lips. "Your Queen commands you to wait and be silent!"

Cleo turned and walked through a curtain into her cavernous closet. Deuce smiled. His ghoulfriend was in one of her more playful moods, which always promised a **mind-blowingly** good time! The last time had involved a fireside treat of fruits, chocolate, and whipped cream that built up to them having **_each other_** for dessert!

When Cleo returned, she was wearing her golden Horus crown; the hawk-wings draped over her hair and framing her beautiful face, and black silk cape attached to her necklace and bracelets. Her wrappings had adjusted to accommodate the gold bikini she was now wearing; her large breasts held by cups of the precious metal, and an eight inch wide piece of Nile blue silk hanging from the front and back of the gold belt of her bikini bottoms. Her golden, open-toed, serpentine stiletto heels topped off her sexy ensemble.

With a wide grin, Cleo called back the wrappings binding Deuce, then sent a single long strap to his neck, leashing him like a pet.

"Shoes", she commanded. With a smile, he bent down and pulled his shoes and socks off.

"Come", she commanded, pulling him along like a pet on her leash. She reached a cushioned throne and sat, crossing her legs sexily.

"On your knees, Lover", she smirked. "Worship your Queen!"

Deuce smiled as he dropped to his knees, he took her top foot and began to kiss her toes and foot. Cleo moaned softly in pleasure. After a few moments, he continued to kiss her foot and began to slide one hand up her leg.

"Ah-ah-ah!", she hissed with a grin, and softly lashed his back with another piece of her wrapping. He chuckled slightly, and switched to her other foot; again starting with kissing her toes.

After a few minutes, he gently pulled her shoe off and began to massage the sole of her foot. Cleo moaned, as waves of soothing pleasure shot up her leg, releasing all the tension of the day. Going to her other foot, he repeated the process. Cleo was melting at his touch. She uncrossed her legs.

"Pleasure your Queen", she cooed huskily, pulling gently on her 'leash'. He began to kiss and lick his way up her leg, taking his time; the snakes of his hair assisting, their flicking tongues lightly tickling her skin just ahead of his kissing lips and tongue.

'Sphinx!', she thought when he stopped just before he reached her 'lily of the Nile' and went to her other foot to start again. 'He is such a wonderful tease!'

When Deuce stopped again, she lashed him again, twice this time.

"Do it!", she cooed. "Your Queen commands it!"

Deuce smiled as he gently removed her bikini bottoms, and lightly began to orally pleasure her. She moaned as she caressed the snakes of his hair. His tongue was so talented! Tongue ** _s_** actually…..the little snake tongues were teasingly delightful on her thighs! She wanted more!

"Harder!", she said, lashing him again. He grinned as he dove in, eating and licking her pussy with earnest! Her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to moan loudly.

"That's it! Right there! Ooooohhh!", Cleo orgasmed all over his face. She secured his wrists with wrappings and lifted him into the air!

She walked them over to her bed, her nimble fingers removed his pants and briefs as he hung in the air. Once at her bed, she bound his wrists to two pillars, with him in a semi-seated position against her headboard. Then she secured his legs to two more pillars, leaving him spread-eagle on her bed.

"You have pleased your Queen", she purred, a sultry look in her eyes. "You have earned a reward."

Cleo slinked across the bed toward him, and he smiled as she licked her lips in anticipation. She licked the length of his hard-on; from balls to head, making him moan softly. She teased him with a few more licks, then swallowed his cock almost to the hilt. Cleo knew her man-ster well, driving him crazy by alternating between suck-twist stroking his cock in her mouth, and licking him from balls to head. She grinned as he strained against the wrappings holding him as he moaned; desperate for more.

"Cleoooo…..pleeeeease?", he moaned.

"Silence!", she commanded, lashing him across his chest with her wrappings. "Your sole purpose is to **_pleasure_** your Queen. You are **_mine_** to toy with!"

She went back to orally teasing him. Cleo brought Deuce to the verge of cumming several times, only to back off; a trick that she knew drove him crazy, as well as making his eventual orgasm all the bigger!

When Cleo thought he'd finally had enough, she decided to torture him another way! She moved up and straddled his body. He smiled in anticipation, feeling the damp heat of her soaked pussy just above his raging hard-on. Cleo unhooked her gold-cupped bikini-top and tossed it aside, letting her D-cup tits jiggle freely. She grabbed Deuce's head and pulled his face into her cleavage.

"Please your Queen!", she commanded. He began to pleasure her cleavage, and both breasts in succession; depending where she directed his head. Deuce knew his ghoul well; as he licked, nibbled, sucked, and kissed her nipples and cleavage as directed. He also knew exactly how to do it to drive Cleo crazy! She was tingling with pleasure and soaking wet; she wanted him inside her **_now!_**

She directed his hard cock to her steaming entrance, and moaned loudly as she lowered herself down on him until his full length was inside her. She heard and felt his muffled moan from her cleavage.

"You love how this feels, don't you?", she said huskily. "Well too bad! Your sole purpose is to please your **_Queen_** ; so don't you **dare** cum until I command it!"

Cleo began to slowly ride Deuce's hard-on, going faster as her want increased. She stopped occasionally to rotate her hips on him, driving him crazy. Finally, she was fucking him with abandon; practically bouncing up and down on him. She orgasmed on him twice, and still he held back; but it was getting difficult to do so. She felt another massive orgasm coming on….

"Now, my Pharaoh!", she screamed as her orgasm shook her to the core, clenching and unclenching his member tightly. "Cum for your Queen now! Fill me up!"

"AAAAUUUUGH!", he screamed as he came in a gushing orgasm as her pussy clamped down on him so tight he couldn't have pulled out if he wanted to! Thanks to her lengthy teasing, he felt as if he were pumping a gallon of his cream into her eager pussy!

As their mutual orgasm subsided, she collapsed onto him, both breathing heavy. She released him from her wrappings and cuddled up to him.

"Stay with me tonight, Deuce?", she asked. "Daddy and Nefera won't be back until tomorrow night. I want to wake up in your arms."

"Who am I to deny my Queen?", he smiled.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Just thought I'd try a little bondage for a lemon this time. And what better couple for that than Cleo and Deuce? LOL**

 **xxXXxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Road to Recovery

**_Hey, Everyone! We got another two-fer for ya! These take place near the end of chapter 38 of "Monster High: Primal Hearts"._**

Chapter 6: Road to Recovery

"Mom", Kenny began as they were walking out, "I'm going to drive Frankie home, ok?"

"Sure, Kenny", she and DJ grinned knowingly. "No problem. Just don't be too late….it is a school night, after all."

Clawdeen and Duncan went back to their homework for a while, until Clawdeen closed her book with sultry look, slowly licking her lips.

"You know what?", she said, stretching as she stood. "I think I'm gonna take a nice long soak in that other pool."

She began walk seductively away, stripping as she went. Duncan could not take his eyes off the sexy sway of her curvaceous ass. She threw a smoldering look over her shoulder.

"Care to join me?", she cooed as she stepped, naked, into the pool.

Duncan climbed out of the main pool and followed her eagerly, shedding his board-shorts on the way! When he got to the other pool, Clawdeen was further out toward the middle; not quite chest-deep in the water, her back still to him.

In moments he had come up behind her, snaking his arms around her to kiss her shoulder and neck. She moaned softly and leaned into his affections, reaching up to pull his lips to hers. She was right; this pool was significantly cooler than the other, but still comfortably warm.

She turned and slid her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep, tongue wrestling kiss; her D-cup breasts pressed tantalizingly into his chest. Duncan slid his hands down to cup her sexy ass and lift her up as he kissed her neck and cleavage before he reached her breasts to orally pleasure her.

Clawdeen moaned with pleasure, wrapping her legs around him. She reached one hand down and gripped his hard-on, squeezing it firmly, eliciting a moan from him. Once again, his feral nature rose to match her own. She guided his swelled member to the entrance of her eager pussy and slid down on him in the warm water. Deep moans of pleasure escaped both their lips as his full length filled her.

With her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and shoulders, and his hands cupping her ass; they got into a rhythm that increased with their passion. The heated water seemed to intensify the pleasure of their mating. Making love in a hot-tub was a common fantasy, but the reality of doing it was mind-blowing! Clawdeen and Duncan were literally losing themselves to their passion and pleasure again.

They suddenly found themselves near the side of the pool. Duncan stepped up on the submerged 'sitting' bench, lifting Clawdeen out of the pool without missing a stroke. He gently set her down on the stone with her legs still wrapped around him and began to **_fuck_** her without restraint! His moans and her screams of pleasure intensified. She howled as a massive orgasm shook her frame; her hungry pussy clamping down on his cock, triggering his own orgasm. He roared as he came, thrusting deeply into her with every gush of his cum, filling her womb as her pussy milked his cock of every last drop. Clawdeen slid back into the water as they collapsed in each other's arms.

"No doubt about it", she smirked. "We need a hot-tub when we get our own place!"

"Agreed! I really should go back to the main pool", he said sheepishly after catching his breath. "Doctor's orders."

"Yeah, I know", she breathed in a very satisfied tone. "But how about you stay here and snuggle with me for a while first, hmmm?"

As he looked lovingly into her golden amber eyes, he realized he was no longer concerned about his primal nature rising to the surface when they made love, as hers seemed more than up to the task of matching it.

"Who am I to deny my future queen?", he grinned, embracing her. She smiled and kissed him deeply.

xxXXxx

Parked at Inspiration Point, Kenny and Frankie were making out with an intensity that was steaming up the windows of the Jeep! It seemed that with the worry about Duncan lifted, they were making up for lost time. As they made out, they groped each other through their clothes as their passion increased.

"Dammit!", Kenny said when he pulled himself back from unbuttoning her top, to look apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, Frankie! We can't! I don't have a…."

"Don't worry about it", she said huskily. "Don't tell my Dad, but Mom let me go on monster birth control. I've been taking the pills since right after you got out of the clinic. Sooooo….", she giggled with a wicked gleam in her eyes and biting her lower lip, she pulled him back in for a heated kiss!

As their tongues danced against each other, Kenny went back to unbuttoning her top while Frankie reached for his belt. In a few moments, he had her top open and her bra unhooked— **love** her front fastening bras!—and kissing down her neck(careful of her bolts!) as she opened his pants. She had her hand in his shorts, stroking his hardening cock as he reached her cleavage and began to orally pleasure her bouncy breasts. She gave his swelling hard-on a firm squeeze, causing him to moan into the breast he was pleasuring, which made her moan in response.

Kenny slowly slid a hand up her inner thigh, making Frankie tingle. She moaned as his fingers gently stroked her pussy through her panties. He left her breasts to kiss her deeply again as he slid his fingers into her panties to rub her erect clit before sliding one finger—then two—into her wet pussy. Frankie moaned with pleasure as her bolts sparked.

Their passion was rising, cramped as they were in the back seat of the Jeep, they still managed to find room to maneuver. Kenny continued to stroke and twiddle his two fingers in Frankie's soaking wet pussy while rubbing her clit with his thumb, driving her crazy. At the same time she stroked him with her hand to the point his hard-on was beginning to throb.

"Pull these down!", she breathed, indicating his pants and briefs; while she lifted her skirt to remove her thong panties. She straddled him once they were no longer impeded.

"We had to rush that first time", she smiled. "Now, I want us to take our time a really enjoy it."

Frankie guided the tip of his hard-on to the soaked entrance of her tight pussy, and moaned with pleasure as she lowered herself on him; feeling his whole length slide inside her.

"Oh, Frankie", he moaned. "I love you."

"Ooohhh! I love you, too, Kenny."

Their rhythm picked up speed as their pleasure grew; until she was practically bouncing up & down on him as he thrust up into her every down-stroke. Occassionally, she would pause to rotate her hips on him; grinding his cock inside her. He would alternate between kissing her feverishly and orally pleasuring her breasts as they bounced in his face.

Several times they got to the brink of orgasm, only to slow down and pull back a bit…..prolong the experience. Eventually, though, Kenny reached a point of no-return.

"Frankie….uuuhh….I c-can't hold….I'm gonna cum!"

"M-me tooooo….go ahead!", she breathed. "Cum inside me! I want your cum inside me!"

"Aaaaaaahhhh!", he screamed as gushed inside her, triggering her own intense orgasm; her pussy clamping so tight on his gushing cock that he couldn't've pulled out even if he'd wanted to…..which he didn't!

"Oooooh!-ooooh!-YES!", she screamed. "I can feel it gushing! Sssoooo warm inside!"

They kissed deeply, still on the euphoric high. When they calmed down and caught their breath, they kissed again and cleaned up with some napkins.

"Is it just me", Frankie asked with a naughty smile, "or did you cum way more this time?"

"I guess it's possible", he shrugged, then smiled. "Maybe that's what happens when we take our time?"

"Mmmmm….I hope so", she smirked, kissing him again. "But for now, you better get me home."

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: What? You didn't really think I'd really send Duncan on a near-death experience, or have Clawdeen loyally standing vigil over him; without a reward, did you?!**

 **As for Kenny and Frankie, they were worried sick over Duncan, so why wouldn't they make up for lost time once he woke up and was 'out of the woods'?**

 **Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Risky Business

**_Hey, Everyone! This time we see just how different cultures can be! LOL! This one is from chapter 39 of "Monster High: Primal Hearts"._**

Chapter 7: Risky Business

Jinx's home was furnished like any other home and had a cozy feel. She gave him the nickel tour, ending in her bedroom.

"My Mom is still with the other Elders", she said as she put on some music. "She'll be home for dinner."

"Speaking of", he said sniffing the air. "What smells so good?"

"Fresh baked rolls and my Mom's stew", she smiled. "An old family recipe, cooked low and slow."

"I can't wait to try it", he smiled. Then Jinx gave him a naughty look with a wicked grin.

"Until then…..". she said….just before she tackled him onto her bed!

"Jinx! What if your mom…mmmffff!", her lips swallowed his, their tongues dancing together.

"Thad Sweetie", she said after they broke the kiss and she straddled him on her bed, "I love you, but do me a favor….shut up!"

She shrugged off her jacket and whipped off her top. Smirking with a naughty gleam in her eyes, she ripped open his shirt; popping multiple buttons.

Since they had started actually dating, Thad had to admit; he really **liked** how aggressive she was as a lover! She knew what she wanted and she didn't mince words to get it!

His eyes lit up with desire when she reached back to unhook her bra. As soon as her D-cup breasts swung free and she tossed her bra aside, he sat up and dove into her cleavage. Jinx exhaled huskily as she embraced him into her breasts. As he orally pleasured her breasts, she was eagerly grinding her nether-region against the swelling bulge in his pants. She also took the opportunity to slide his shirt off his shoulders and toss it aside. Meanwhile, he carefully kicked off his shoes.

She stood up just long enough to unzip her skirt then slide it and her thong-panties off in one smooth motion. She climbed back onto her bed and smashed her lips into his, kissing him into the mattress. After breaking the kiss, she looked at him with a wicked grin as she laid down on the bed and spread her shapely legs.

"Give me the tongue-lashing of my unlife, Lover!", Jinx said huskily.

Grinning, he crawled down to dive into her wet pussy, causing Jinx to moan loudly. She ran her fingers into his hair and writhed in pleasure. It didn't take long for him to have her right where he wanted her. He then switched to only licking and sucking her sensitive erect clit….and slid two fingers deep into her pussy.

"Oooohhh! No f-fair, Th-Thad!", she breathed. "You know how m-much I l-love that!"

The way he was twisting, twiddling, and stroking his fingers in her as her pleasured her clit was driving her over the edge! She screamed as she came all over his face and hand. Once her orgasm passed, he withdrew his fingers and sat up and looked at her with a naughty grin.

"Mmmmmmm", he moaned as he licked his fingers. "Delicious!"

"Oh, you naughty boy, you!" she said as she grabbed and pinned him to the bed again. She hurriedly opened his belt and pants and practically ripped them from his body, along with his briefs. She swallowed his hard-on and orally teased him until he was fully hard and throbbing.

Jinx straddled him and guided the tip of his raging hard-on to the soaked entrance of her tight pussy.

"Aaaaaaahh!", she moaned loudly as she took his full length to the hilt in her pussy.

Jinx's huge tits jiggled enticingly as she bounced up and down on his cock and he thrust up into her with her every down-stroke. Forgotten was his former harem….Jinx was a far better lover than all of them combined!

He felt an orgasm coming on, so he slowed them down. Without missing a stroke, he rolled them over, reversing their positions. He stroked into her slowly at first, while he kissed her passionately. As he increased speed, the volume of their moans got louder. Again, he stopped just before he was about to cum.

"Don't stop now, Thad!", she breathed urgently. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna try a new position with you, my love", he smirked wickedly. "Turn over, on your hands and knees."

"Why, Thad, you **bad** boy!", she grinned as she turned over, sticking her sexy ass in the air.

They both moaned with pleasure as he entered her tight pussy from behind. Again, he started slow; pulling almost all the way out of her before sliding back in. He teased her like this until she'd had enough, and started slamming back onto him, so he began to fuck her with abandon, slamming into her hard enough to make her tits and ass jiggle. Jinx felt a massive orgasm coming on just as Thad was reaching his limit.

"Uuuugh! I'm about to….Ah!...cum, my love", he breathed, then teasingly added, "I think I better pull out…"

"Don't you….Aaaah! Ooh!... ** _dare!_** ", she moaned. "Give it to me! I'm about to cum, too! Give it to me! I want your hot cream _**inside**_ me!"

That did it! He grabbed her hips and erupted inside her hot pussy! He pulled her hips hard, thrusting as deeply as he could with each gush of his semen, filling her womb as her pussy squeezed his cock with multiple pulses!

Once their mutual orgasm passed, they collapsed into each other's arms. Jinx pulled up a blanket and snuggled up to him. They were so comfortable that they began to doze off….

"Jinx! I'm home!", Lexxa called out, startling the couple. Thad was nervous and about to scramble for his clothes, when his ghoulfriend's mom came to the doorway of her room. "Sorry, but the council ran a little late today…..", Lexxa paused when she saw them cuddled up in bed, clothes strewn chaotically around the room, and a knowing smile split her face. "But I see you've kept our guest….entertained."

"Uuuh…Um…I'm s-sorry…", Thad stammered, until Lexxa held up a hand and shook her head gently while Jinx giggled.

"No need to be nervous, Thad", she said. "You two have done nothing wrong. I'm sure Jinx has explained that our culture does not have the same taboos as most. In fact", she looked appraisingly at his shirtless chest, "if you were just a few years older….."

"Mom!", Jinx admonished. "Even if he were old enough, he's told me he'd rather we be monogamous with each other, and I love him enough to agree. So even though I don't mind sharing, I'm pretty sure that means no three-somes with my mom!"

"*tsk*A shame", Lexxa sighed. "Well, dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"She was kidding", he asked Jinx after Lexxa left. "Right?"

"Nope!" Jinx giggled, as she watched her boyfriend blush so bright that his normally diamond-like sparkle more closely resembled rubies!

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Aw yeah! Jinx bringin' the heat! And Thad rising to the challenge!**

 **Reviews and suggestions welcome!**

 **xxXXxx**


	8. Chapter 8: True Love's Fire

**Chapter 8: True Love's Fire**

"Jin, I can tell something is bugging you", he said as he looked in her eyes. "Ever since our first date, and it seemed to get worse when you found out you'd be meeting my grandparents. Please tell me what's bothering you?"

"I have been trying to find a way to tell you, talk to you, so you understand", she sighed. "As you know, Chad, I am a dragon of Chinese lineage. We dragons live for a very long time. It can take centuries in normie time for us to become 'teenagers' and attain a humanoid form. And we can spend just as long to find our soul-mate; be it another dragon, a normie, or a monster of another species….that one individual who completes us, we will find them. Occassionally, a dragon is born that never had that soul-mate to begin with. They often become bitter and dark until they die horrible, lonely deaths."

"That's terrible, and sad", he said with sympathy. "But what does this have to do with what's bothering you?

Jinafire took a deep breath and let it out….time to tell him.

"I was one of those dragons, Chad", she said in a tone that broke his heart. "I never found my other half", then she looked at him lovingly, "Until I met **_you._** "

Chad was flabbergasted. He had no idea of the depth of their relationship.

"Well, I know that I love you, and that you love me….but what exactly does this mean?"

She walked over to him and took his hands in hers, and looked into his eyes. He could feel the depth of the love between them.

"It means that in my culture, technically we are husband and wife", she said evenly, then looked down and away. "I understand if you find this a bit overwhelm…."

"I don't mind at all", he said sincerely without hesitation, pulling her into a warm embrace and leaning his forehead against hers. "I only have one small problem."

"And what is that, my husband?"

"How'm I gonna explain to my family that I'm already married?", he joked as she giggled and blew a heart-shaped ring of smoke around his face.

"I am sure we will think of something", she smiled, then kissed him deeply. She then slithered her forked reptilian tongue out to tantalizingly lick his neck, causing him to stiffen and moan. Jin ran her hands up his pecs and around his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his firm strong muscles. She felt his hands glide down her back, hugging her as his fingers grazed the base of her tail and gave her shapely ass a firm squeeze; and the feeling was amazing. She blushed bronze as she moaned in pleasure.

They shared another fiery kiss, their lips devouring each other as her long tongue practically whipped his into submission before literally wrapping around it in passionate constriction. His fingers gently clawed the back of her Asian short-dress up until he could feel her bare ass-cheeks on either side of her thong panties, and he gave them a firm squeeze. She playfully slapped his hands with her tail, and they separated slightly.

"To aggressive?", he asked sheepishly.

"Not aggressive enough", she grinned wickedly as she pulled his t-shirt off. "In my culture, we would already be in bed by now."

She reached back to unzip her dress, and let it slide tantalizingly off her body. Now in nothing but her bra, panties, and heels, she placed her hands on his bare chest and gently pushed him toward a couch, locking his lips in a feverish kiss. They made out heatedly as she proceeded to grind her nether-region against the swelling member in his pants.

As they made out, Chad's hands roamed freely over Jin's hot body; from her breasts to the base of her tail to her shapely ass and up her back, where he unhooked her bra. He pulled it off her body to expose her D-cup breasts. Her tail instinctively wrapped around them, pulling them tight together as they kissed deeply, her breasts pressed into his chest.

Breaking the kiss, Jin opened his pants and kneeled as she pulled them and his underwear down. She looked up lovingly into his eyes before licking her beautiful full lips. She took his hardening cock into her warm, moist mouth, making him moan. Inside her mouth, her long tongue coiled tightly around his member, only then did she begin to stroke up & down on him, making him go cross-eyed with pleasure. Jinafire was—literally—blowing his mind!

"J-Jin!", he breathed. "I-I th-think I'm about to….!"

She grinned inwardly and increased her ministrations until….

"Ooooooh! Aaaahh!", he moaned loudly as he came. When he finished she leaned back with a grin and winked at him as she swallowed his creamy load.

Chad took her hands in his as he sat down and pulled her up onto the couch, motioning her to stand over him.

"Your turn, my love", he said, then leaned forward to lick and eat her pussy. She inhaled sharply and moaned. It felt exquisite! As he orally pleasured her pussy and clit, his hands roamed her lower body; squeezing and caressing her legs, ass, and the base of her tail. What's more, it touched her heart that he cared enough about her to pay such attention to her and making her feel good. She instinctively pulled his face deeper into her pussy as she came.

Jin laid down on the couch and pulled him up between her legs. She looked into his eyes as she wrapped her legs and tail around him.

"Make love to me, my husband", Jin breathed huskily, as she guided his throbbing hard-on to the soaked, steaming entrance to her tight pussy.

"Just to let you know", he said softly. "I've never done this before."

"Then it will be a memorable first for us both", she smiled warmly as she pulled him inside her. There was a brief sharp pain as her hyman tore, but as a whole it felt amazing! Her eyes rolled back in her head feeling the full length of the boy she loved inside her. Haltingly, they figured out a rhythm that felt wonderful to them, increasing in speed and intensity as they got used to it. Jinafire found Chad to be delightfully primal in this state! They were losing their minds in the pleasure of it, now fucking like porn-stars rather than virgins.

"Jin", he panted. "I-I th-think I'm gonna….c-cum agaaaiiin!"

"Do it, my love!", she breathed, feeling another intense orgasm approaching herself. "It is ok! I am not in season! I want to feel **_all_** of your love inside me!"

She stifled a scream as her own orgasm hit first, and her pussy convulsed tightly on his cock, triggering his orgasm. He moaned as he thrust deeply into her with each gush of his cum as her pussy clenched and unclenched tightly on him.

Once their mutual orgasm subsided, Chap kissed Jin ever so sweetly on the lips.

"I love you, Jin", he smiled. "With all my heart."

"I love you, too, Chad", she smiled, then giggled, "But we had better get dressed and rejoin the party before the others wonder where we went and come looking for us."

"Agreed!", he laughed as he collected their clothes.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Jinafire is a dragon! So of course she would be a red-hot lover!**

 **xxXXxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Gears of Love

**_Hey, Everyone! I know my friend, DJ Rodriguez, has been waiting patiently for the lemon starring DJ, the OC I created for him, and his lady love, Robecca Steam. Well, here it is! And I almost hate to make the pun, but things are about to get "Steam-y"! LOL!_**

Chapter 9: Gears of Love

"Ok, I think we're ready', DJ said. He and Robecca had been working on her dad's prototype laser since they found it. They cleaned up the vital components, and replaced those that had deteriorated beyond use.

"Connecting the power now", Robecca said with a smile, connecting the wires to a small generator and power-switch. When she finished, she gave him a quick kiss. "For luck."

DJ flicked the switch. The scientific principle was known to both of them: the raw white light from the light-tube wrapped around the ruby rod would begin bouncing from one end of the rod to the other between the mirror at one end and the partially mirrored surface at the other, building up into a coherent beam that would finally emit from the lesser mirrored end. At first nothing happened, and they thought they had done something wrong. Then a thin beam of visible red light hit the paper target pinned to a block of wood on a table on the far side of the lab!

"We did it!", Robecca cheered, throwing her arms around DJ and pulling him into a deep kiss! They broke the kiss and turned off the laser. They went to inspect the target; to find a small neat hole burned through the paper and a scorch-mark on the wood behind it.

"We sure did!", DJ said, kissing her passionately. When they broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes…..then they lunged for each other! They kissed passionately, tongues wrestling, hands roaming over each other's bodies. Robecca especially reveled in his touch, having never felt anything like it before. DJ groped and felt her in all the right places, like he would a real ghoul…..because to him, Robecca was a real ghoul! She in turn was fondling and squeezing his family jewels through his pants, and felt his member swell as it hardened.

DJ slid his hands up from her breasts to slip her vest off her shoulders and remove her corset and top as she removed his shirt. He then removed the bustle she wore over her skirt. Their make-out session began to include orally pleasuring each other's necks. And while he reached behind to unzip her skirt, she reached for his belt and opened his pants. Once her skirt dropped down around her feet and she stepped free of it, they were both wearing only their underwear.

They embraced each other, kissing passionately as their bodies pressed together. They separated and Robecca unhooked her bra and slid it off her body. DJ was overwhelmed by her naked beauty.

"Touch me, Love", she breathed. He reached for her, running his hands over her breasts, paying special attention to her new nipples. She took a sharp intake of breath at his touch. He leaned down to lick one of them, making her gasp, then moan with pleasure as he took it in his mouth and sucked gently while groping her other breast. Her lust increased as he switched to sucking her other nipple while groping the first. She reached into his boxer-briefs to grope and squeeze his hard cock, making him moan softly.

Suddenly, she kneeled down, pulling down his underwear. She gave the tip of his hard-on a lick, causing him to inhale sharply.

"I've never done this before, Love", she said sheepishly. "So feel free to tell me how you like it?"

"That lick felt wonderful, if you want to start there?", he smiled, prompting her to lick him again.

"Oh that's nice", he breathed. "Now try licking the whole length? Yeeesss, that's it. And feel free to fondle my balls….gently! That's it….Oooooh…"

"I want more!", she breathed, and suddenly took almost his full length into her mouth! Caught by pleasurable surprise, he gripped and leaned back against the work table, moaning with pleasure.

"Th-that's g-good, Sweetie!", he moaned. "Now, keep your tongue against the bottom of my cock and seal your lips around me. Now, stroke up and down while you suck….Oooh! Y-yeah…..that's it! Y-you're d-doing g-greaa-AAT!"

Now that Robecca had the basics, she started to really have fun with it! She began to twist her head as she stroked, driving DJ crazy!

DJ knew that if she kept that up, he would cum in her mouth! But he had other plans. He pulled her up into a feverish kiss and turned them around. He slid her lacey panties off and lifted her onto the table. The he knelt down to look closely at the ebony lily of her sex. While others might find nipples and genitals made of black rubber and silicone disconcerting, DJ felt they were beautiful, one-of-a-kind, just like his lady-love! He leaned forward and began to lick and eat her new pussy like a starving man, making her moan loudly with a pleasure she had never experienced before! Her hands went to his hair and clinked gently against his titanium head-band.

"Oh! DJ, you're wonderful at that!"

He stood once he had her soaking wet, and stepped closer, looking lovingly into her mechanical eyes, silently asking permission. She wrapped her legs around him.

"Make love to me, DJ", she breathed. "Make me a real ghoul!"

"You **are** a real ghoul, Robecca", he assured her, as he slid his hard cock smoothly into her wet, tight pussy; making them both moan loudly. Robecca was in ecstasy! She never dreamed sex could feel so wonderful as DJ stroked in and out of her! She could feel the pleasure she was experiencing building up to something….

"Oh, DJ! I th-think I-I'm a-about t-to….Oooooh! Aaaaah!", she screamed as her first orgasm ever literally blew her mind! Her artificial walls tightened on DJ's cock in pulses, and he nearly came himself. He pulled out once her orgasm passed.

"No, DJ, please!", she begged. "I want **more!** "

"So do I, my love", he grinned as he pulled her off the table. After kissing her passionately, he turned her around and kissed her neck as he groped her tits again; until he bent her over the table. She squealed with delight and pleasure as he entered her pussy again, this time from behind! He loved looking at her shapely ass as he fucked her.

The change in position created new variations in her pleasure. Oh, if this was true for every position, then Robecca was determined to try them **all** with her true love! No matter how many dates with DJ it took! Right now, she loved how he was pulling on her hips as he fucked her, and she felt another orgasm coming on.

"Robecca! I-I'm gonna…..Aaaaaaah! Aaaah!", he moaned as he emptied his balls, flooding her artificial womb. Her own orgasm rocked her frame as her pulsating pussy milked his cock dry.

He pulled out of her after their mutual orgasm as they both caught their breath.

"I love you, Robecca", he breathed. "With all my heart."

"I love you, too, DJ", she smiled.

xxXXxx

Lunchtime, Robecca and DJ joined their friends in the creepateria, unable to wipe the loving and satisfied smiles from their faces whenever they looked at each other.

Everyone was discussing their plans for Thanksgiving as they ate their lunches. Clawdeen finally caught DJ and Robecca share a knowing look, then she sniffed the air…and she knew. She stood to dump her trash and leaned down to whisper to Robecca.

"Congrats, ghoulfriend", she whispered with a knowing smile. The robo-ghoul gasped and blushed.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: It wasn't easy, but I tried to write this lemon in a way to show Robecca's complete inexperience with sexual pleasure of any kind. I hope I did a good job.**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

 **xxXXxx**


	10. Chapter 10: True Love is Blind

**_Hey, Everyone! This lemon is from the chapter labeled as 'Chapter 53' of "Monster High: Primal Hearts". Enjoy!_**

Chapter 10: True Love is Blind

Lilith was crying her eyes out in the home of her cover identity. She already had over twenty 'missed calls' from Jason on her iCoffin. She just knew he was disgusted with her; not only with her demonic appearance, but also for lying to him. He was probably just calling to yell and break up with her, and she couldn't bear to hear it.

Suddenly a text-alert beeped. Lilith looked and saw it was from his number. A text might be easier to take. She took a breath to steel herself, and read the message.

 _'_ _Lilith, plez, I kno this is weird. I just want 2 talk 2 u and I need 2 see u. plez tell me where u r?'_

Her heart clenched and uncertainty plagued her thoughts. Her uncle warned her sternly not to blow her cover. But Jason already knew now. But was seeing him worth the risk of angering her uncle or the possibility of a face to face rejection from the guy she loved? She made her choice.

 _'_ _1313 Mockingbird Circle, on the monster side of town. Come alone & make sure ur not seen.'_

Twenty minutes later, she heard his inverted motor-trike pull in to the driveway. He was wearing his visored helmet to hide his face. She let him in when he knocked, and he removed his helmet once inside. Then he surprised her with a hug. She melted into his arms, her leather halter-top allowing her to feel his hands on her bare back, making her tingle. Almost of its own accord, her tail snaked around him, pulling him closer.

"I've missed you", he said, making her heart clench. "Please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"First, please swear that you'll keep all this secret?", she asked sheepishly. "And my uncle must never know I told you or that you found out about me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Lilith", he said. "You know that."

She sat down on the couch in mild relief, and he sat beside her; holding her hand tenderly. She told him everything; the Boogie Sand, her undercover mission as 'DeMona DeVille', her and her uncle's parts in the zombie invasion, everything. He listened to her every word.

"I'll keep your secret, Lilith", he said when she finished. "But I think your uncle is being a real jack-ass about this, no offense. I mean, I've met monsters who were like anybody else….or even cooler than some humans I know. And making you do this? Totally messed up."

"I know", she sniffed tearfully, spreading then folding the large bat-wings on her back. "I'm hideous! A disgusting monster!"

"Now you **stop** that right now!", he said firmly. "You're **beautiful** , Lilith! You're **always** beautiful to me."

"You're just saying that", she said with a coy smile.

"No….I'm not", Jason breathed warmly as he held her close. Then he tilted his head down and kissed her deeply, then again even more passionately. His every kiss, his every touch stoking the fire within her. She slid his jacket off his shoulders, then ripped his shirt off of him. She unzipped the front of her top as he untied it from behind her neck, allowing her barely contained, ample breasts to spill forth with bouncy firmness.

Her forked tongue wrestled his passionately as they made out heatedly; cutting their tongues slightly on her fangs, making them bleed a little. She pushed him down on the couch and bent down to lick his bare chest all the way up to his neck, where she kissed, nibbled and licked a spot that she knew from experience shot waves of pleasure through his body, causing him to moan. He pulled her up to kiss her again, then dove into her ample cleavage to orally pleasure her luscious tits. He knew just how to give her the same overwhelming pleasure she had just given him, and her sensitive nipples and areolas were the key. She hugged his face to her breasts and moaned loudly.

He reached back to unzip her leather & lace mini-skirt, and she stood to slide it down off her hips; dropping it to the floor with a naughty look in her eyes. It was quickly followed by her black lace thong. She sat back down after she pulled him up to his feet. Biting her lower-lip, she quickly opened his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs. She licked her lips lustily then swallowed his hard-on—literally! He was—as they would say—hung. But with her succubus form she could apparently partially unhinge her jaw and had no gag-reflex, enabling her to take his full-length to the hilt into her eager mouth; with the tip going into her throat…something he had **never** experienced before! On top of that, she coiled her long, forked tongue around his cock in her mouth. He groaned with pleasure as she began to twist-suck-stroke his raging hard-on.

"Ooooh!...M-mmmyyyyy….GA-HAH!", he moaned. "L-lillllith! H-how are you d-doooooooing th-that? I-I'm nnnnot gonna l-last l-lllong!"

This only encouraged her to increase her oral efforts until—almost screaming with pleasure—he erupted like Mt. Vesuvius in her mouth; right down her throat and she swallowed with eager earnest. She was shocked to feel energized by his semen…energized, and even more turned on! She leaned back and licked her lips, swallowing the traces left in her mouth.

With a sexy grin, she reached up with her tail to pull his face between her legs. He dove into her soaked pussy like a teenager into a pizza! He knew from experience exactly how to eat her pussy to give her the most pleasure, and it wasn't long before she was almost screaming, her hands clutching his hair along with her tail trying to pull his face deeper into her sex. She screamed with pleasure as she orgasmed all over his face.

"Get up here!", she commanded huskily as she pulled him up to kiss him deeply. As they kissed, she guided the tip of his hard cock to the soaked entrance of her steaming snatch.

"Fuck me, Jason!", she breathed. "Fuck me **now** and fuck me **_hard_**!"

He grinned as he thrust his full length into her, and they both moaned loudly with pleasure. As she commanded, he fucked her without restraint, pulling hard on her hips with every thrust; making her huge tits jiggle enticingly.

'Lilith's never been this wild before', Jason thought to himself.

'Oh. My. Ghoul!', she thought. 'Its never been this fangtastic before! Keep it together, Lilith! You're a Van Hellscream! No, it's **more** than that….you're a…..you're a **_monster!_** '

"Lilith….I-I'm g-gonna….I'm a-ab-out to…I can't h-hold back….!", his voice was strained with trying to hold back his orgasm. She wrapped her legs and tail around him to keep him from pulling out.

"Do it!", she moaned. "I want it! Give it to me! All of it! Aaaaahhh!"

Her own orgasm shook her to the core, just as he filled her core with his hot seed. He moaned loudly as he thrust deep into her with every gush of his cum.

After their joint orgasm subsided, he slumped in exhaustion and kissed her sweetly. She, on the other hand, had never felt so alive! It took her a moment to figure out why. She was a succubus, a female sex-demon. This body fed on life energy and sexual energy, which must include sexual fluids; like cum. Suddenly, her disgust with what she was returned ten-fold.

'I can't see him again until I change back", she thought, gently stroking his tired face. 'I could accidentally kill him if I lose control!"

"Lilith?"

"Yes, Jason?"

"I love you."

Her heart swelled. "But I'm…."

"You're still **you** ", he said firmly. "I love you and I will **never** leave you….no matter what happens. I'm gonna stay by you in this and whatever happens after…if you'll have me?"

Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes!", she said happily. "I love you, too, Jason!"

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Come on, admit it; you all saw this lemon coming ever since the first mention of Jason as Lilith's boyfriend!**

 **xxXXxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey, Everyone! This lemon is not from any specific chapter from MH:PH, but takes place at the same time as the EAH arc._**

Chapter 11: Garden of Love

"So Duncan is ok?", Venus asked when they arrived at her house. "He's just stuck in another realm?"

"Yeah", Joe smirked. "Ironically, it's the same one Cupid went to. What sucks is how long the repairs to both mirrors are gonna take before he can come home."

Joe was looking around the veritable jungle that was his ghoulfriend's home. Even some of the furniture was actually growing plants! And skylights flooded every room with sunlight.

"Your home is so beautiful, Venus", he said as she led the way to her bedroom.

"Thanks", she smiled. "A lot of time and work went into it, and the Steins helped set up our precise climate controls."

"All the work and care shows", he said as they entered her room. "But **you** are still the prettiest flower I've ever seen."

"Aw! You're so sweet!", Venus blushed, then kissed him deeply.

"So", he said after they broke the kiss. "What homework do you need help with?"

"Bite-ology", she grinned mischievously. "And it's not really for school. More of a…..personal experiment you might say."

"Really?", he said, a bit confused. "What kind of experiment?"

"Pollination", she said huskily with a smoky look in her eyes, just before she gently pushed him down onto her bed! She quickly shed her clothes to stand before him in all her naked glory, causing a naughty smile to split his face.

He managed to throw off his hoodie and shirt before she was on him, kissing him feverishly. His hands roamed freely all over her nude form, making her tremble with pleasure. She suddenly sat up on her knees straddling him, and pulled his face up into her deep cleavage.

As he orally pleasured her large breasts and squeezed and slapped her ass, causing her to squeal with pleasure, her hands were busily opening his pants. She separated from him just long enough to remove his jeans and underwear. But when he sat up to reach for her, she pushed him back down, giggling like a school-girl!

Venus then straddled his head and lowered her love-lily onto his face! He began to lick and eat her sweet sex while still squeezing her shapely ass, driving her insane with lust. She practically pounced on his hard cock, swallowing almost his full length into her mouth.

They seemed to be competing to see who could turn the other on more! Upping the ante on each other repeatedly with the intensity of their sixty-nine! Sooner or later, one of them was going to cum! Finally, Venus screamed with pleasure as she came all over his face, drenching him in her sweet nectar!

"Oh, you are gonna **pay** for that!", she moaned huskily as she changed position.

"Gladly!", he said, licking his lips. "Your sweet nectar is so delicious! What do you have in mind, Babe?"

Venus grinned wickedly as she lowered herself onto his throbbing hard-on, making them both moan with pleasure! Never in his most fevered dreams of making love to the ghoul he loved could he imagine how wonderful it actually felt as he slid his full length into her tight pussy! Was it this good just because it was his first time? Or was it because it was with the ghoul he truly loved? Either way, their shared passion was carrying them both away.

They got into a rhythm of her bouncing up and down on him as he thrust up into her every down-stroke, and seeing her tits jiggling in his face only turned him on more. He could feel his own orgasm coming on…..when Venus suddenly stopped.

Grinning wickedly, she leaned down to give him a deep, tongue-wrestling kiss.

"Aw that's not fair, Sweetie!", he moaned. "I was just about to…."

"I know", she grinned. "That's **why** I stopped. So I could tease you…..and do **this!** "

She turned around with him still inside her, making him go cross-eyed with pleasure until she was facing away from him.

"Try to keep up", she teased as she began to bounce on him again! It took him a minute or so, but he got back into the rhythm with her. The brief pause had caused his orgasm to recede; needing to build up again!

Occasionally, she would pause to rotate her hips on him, causing them both to moan even louder. As he felt his impending orgasm building, he grabbed her hips to thrust even deeper into her with her every down-stroke!

"Aaaah! Venus! I'm a-about to….!"

"Oooooh! M-meee t-too!", she moaned, as she intensified her efforts.

"Ah! Ah! Aaah!", he almost screamed as he came, flooding her womb with his seed, thrusting deep into her with every gush. His first spurt triggered her own intense orgasm, making her scream with pleasure, her pussy clenching his cock repeatedly to milk it of every drop of his cum.

She collapsed back into his arms, and he kissed her sweetly.

"Jeez, Cousin! Don't you have **any** self-control?! I could hear you two from half-way down the street!"

They both looked to her bedroom door(which they had forgotten to close!) to see Amanita looking disgusted.

"And why would you ever do him while he's a _**normie**_?", Amanita continued. "Wouldn't it be better in his plant form?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Amanita", Venus said sharply, still cuddling with her lover, "but I kinda **like** his normie form. And I am also not gonna risk getting pregnant by doing it with him as a plant until we're both ready for children."

"*pfft!* Whatever!", Amanita said as she walked away.

"Don't mind her, Joe", Venus told him. "I think she's just jealous because I have you and little Miss 'Most-Beautiful-Flower-in-the-Garden' keeps getting rejected by every guy she tries to steal from someone else."

"Maybe", he chuckled. "Still, what will your parents think if they come home and see us like this?"

"Yeeeeaaaaah, let's get dressed and start on our real homework", she grinned sheepishly.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: This lemon is a special thanks to my friend and fellow writer, anime-death-angel, in appreciation for contributing his OC, known in my work as Joe Osmos! Enjoy, Buddy!**

 **xxXXxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Love, Fairytale Style

**_This one is Duncan and Clawdeen in his dorm room Saturday night, the night after she arrived(remember, her first night she joined the EAH girls' slumber party!), so it's their first night together in a while!_**

Chapter 12: Love, Fairytale Style

"Cupid looked so happy when you came back with Dexter", Clawdeen smiled.

"And even happier when Dex asked her out on a date", Duncan smiled as he opened the door to his dorm. "Given that she accepted by kissing the daylights out of him!"

Clawdeen giggled as she looked out the window at the rising moon. She looked back at her mate with a sultry look in her eyes.

"Ya know, as cheesy as this fairytale world is", she cooed, "it's also kinda romantic."

"Really?", he replied huskily with an arched eyebrow.

"Mmm-hmmm", she purred as she slinked into his embrace. "I mean here I am, in a castle, with my handsome prince…..?"

"Who also happens to be the fire-breathing dragon", he smirked. "While the 'princess' is also the 'big-bad-wolf'!"

"Shut up and kiss me, smart-ass!", Clawdeen growled huskily before crushing her lips to his, their tongues wrestling feverishly. Duncan slid her jacket from her shoulders, followed by her returning the favor. Within seconds, they both stripped naked. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to his bed.

He laid her down and straddled her as he kissed her. She giggled and moaned as he kissed and orally pleasured her down to her ample breasts, where he lingered….driving her crazy. As he sucked her hard nipples, Duncan slid one hand tantalizingly up her inner-thigh until he was fingering her wet clit and pussy, making her moan with pleasure.

He kissed his way down her belly until he was licking her sensitive, swollen clit while he slid two fingers into her wet pussy. Her moans increased as he pleasured her until, finally, she howled as she orgasmed all over his face and hand.

Once her orgasm subsided, her playfully pulled him up by his hair. They kissed deeply as she rolled on top of him.

"Your turn, Hot-Stuff", she breathed huskily. Then she kissed her way down his chest and abs. She grinned wickedly and licked her lips before licking the full length of his hard cock, from base to tip, causing him to gasp sharply with pleasure and anticipation. She took almost his full length into her mouth, and began to suck his cock in the way that experience had told her drove him cross-eyed with pleasure. Judging by his moans, it was working!

Duncan had to admit, Clawdeen knew exactly how to drive him crazy! It didn't take her too long to have him on the verge of orgasm! So he gave her what he knew she wanted.

"Clawdeen! I-I'm ab-about to…..Aaaaaaah!", he grunted as he came, and she smiled around his cock. She gave his throbbing member one last long suck as she pulled her mouth off him. She looked in his eyes with a naughty grin as she swallowed his load of cum then licked her lips.

"Mmmmmmmm", Clawdeen purred. "You are always so yummy, Sweetie."

She slinked up to kiss him as she guided his still-hard cock into her tight, wet pussy and slid down on him to the hilt. Coupled together like that, they both felt their primal instincts rising, and started to lose control. They didn't even think about it….they **_embraced_** it! As she rode his cock like a bronco, her moans became like purring-growls, as did his with every thrust he made into her every down-stroke; holding her hips to firmly pull her down harder!

So in synch were they, that they orgasmed simultaneously, his roar of pleasure combined with her howl! He thrust deeply into her pulsating pussy with every gush of his cum. She collapsed into his arms, breathing heavily when their mutual orgasm subsided.

"I love you, Clawdeen", he smiled tiredly. "And I missed you so much it hurt."

"I love you, too, Duncan", she smiled, snuggling into his chest. "Let's promise to never be separated again, ok?"

"Deal!"

With the heavy doors and stone walls, one might think that no one had heard them. However, at least half the residents of the boys dorms suddenly needed cold showers!

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Come on, admit it: if any of you had the chance to make love to your significant-other in a fairytale setting, you would not hesitate! Plus, Duncan and Clawdeen hadn't seen each other for a week at least!**

 **xxXXxx**


	13. Chapter 13: Purr-fect Loving

**_This is another Lemon that has no lead-in from the main story, but takes place during the EAH arc. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 13: Purr-fect Loving

Last year, if anyone had told Lee and his buddies that they would be dating anyone at all, let alone smokin' hot werecats, they would've laughed and called that person crazy. As guys who **lived** for practical jokes, they had spent their high school years so far as the dateless class-clowns. None of the girls at New Salem High could stand them or their jokes for long. Oh, they were fine to hang with sometimes as friendly acquaintances, and always good for a laugh in class. But boyfriend material? No way.

Then, at this year's Monster High Halloween party, they met Toralei and the twins; Meowlody and Purrsephone…..three troublemaking werecats who love to play pranks themselves. Miguel and Jamal had it easy; the twins were already single. Toralei, on the other hand, had been dating Rocco, a rather imposing gargoyle from Granite City High. Toralei explained that they weren't exclusive, but apparently Rocco went ballistic when he heard her other boyfriend was a **normie**!

The gargoyle had come gunning for Lee big-time! If not for the timely use of some tricky jokes by him and his friends, then the intervention of Toralei, Rocco would've put him in the hospital! The werecat dumped Rocco, throwing some of his questionable dating partners in his face and stating that at least Lee had a sense of humor similar to hers.

That was months ago. Right now, Lee had gotten an urgent call from his ghoulfriend, asking him to come to her house as soon as possible. So it was with a mixture of curiosity and concern that pulled into her driveway, then knocked on the door. She opened the door with a sultry smile, grabbed him, and dragged him quickly inside!

Closing the door just as quickly, Toralei pressed her body against his, practically pinning him to the wall!

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Lee", she cooed huskily. "I **really** **_need_** you right now."

"What's wrong?", he asked, a bit confused. "Are you ok? Your call sounded urgent."

"Oh, it is!", she purred. "But nothing is **wrong**. Well, nothing you can't **_help_** me with."

She leaned closer, purrdling, and took a long, deep sniff of his hair.

"You remember what I told you about ghouls like me awhile back?"

"Yeeeeeessss", he replied tentatively. She had told him to always carry….a certain something with him at all times, just in case; a condom or some other form of….

"Well", she cooed, just before giving him a long, slow lick up his neck to his ear, setting his blood on fire! "It's **time**."

His eyes shot wide open! She was _**in heat!**_ He already had his arms around her, but he only now realized she was wearing nothing but a black silk negligee! Her tail, which she normally kept wrapped around her waist under her clothes, was held high and swishing around in arousal!

"Will you **please** help me with this?", she purrdled, giving him a sexy pout before kissing him passionately. Jamal and Miguel had already gone through this with the twins. They told him that it was best to just 'go with the flow' and let it happen, and that it was better than they ever dreamed possible! Lee had been dreaming of this moment, but now that it was here he was nervous.

"Tori, I've n-never….y-you're my…"

"Hssssshhhh", she hissed softly, placing a clawed finger to his lips, and started to unbutton his shirt. "Just relax, and let kitty take good care of you."

She grabbed him by his belt and pulled him to her bedroom; not so fast that he might stumble, but definitely in a hurry! She slid his now open shirt off his shoulders while kissing him heatedly, her tongue whipping his into submission. She then sat on the edge of her bed and opened his pants, releasing his already swelling member.

She gave the tip a lick in anticipation, causing him to inhale sharply with pleasure. She looked up at him wickedly and licked her lips while he quickly kicked off his shoes.

Toralei looked up into his eyes and giggled with a sultry look in her eyes….then licked his full length from balls to tip! He almost fell over, his toe-nails curling as she took him into her mouth. She was purring as she sucked, the vibrations doing crazy things to his cock!

No one had ever done anything like this to Lee before in his life! Toralei was quite literally **_blowing_** his mind! It didn't take too long until he felt an orgasm coming on, more **intense** than **_any_** he'd had from….

"Aaah! Uuugh! Aaaaaaah!", he moaned loudly as he came. Toralei giggled around his cock as she took it all in her mouth. She gave Lee a naughty look as she swallowed his load.

"Mmmmmmeeeeeoowr!", she purred satisfactorily. "Creamy! Mmmm-yummy!"

"I-I-I never came that much before", he panted, then grinned. "All for you, my pretty kitty."

"Mmmm! Oh, you're not done yet, joke-boy!", she said, pulling him around by his belt and cargo pants onto her bed, then peeling them and his underwear off like a banana. Luckily he grabbed what they needed from a pocket before she tossed them aside. She pounced, straddling him hungrily, kissing him and licking his neck and ear….he was starting to lose it. But he managed to force a pause.

"W-w-wait, Sweetie!", he begged. "We gotta use this first."

She looked at what he was holding: a small can of contraceptive foam. Her eyes lit up.

"Reeeeowr! Good choice!", she said huskily. "With that, we can both still feel **_everything_**."

Lee gulped as she helped guide his hand and the nozzle to the proper place.

"Ok, Sexy, go ahead", she cooed. He 'pulled the trigger'.

"Whoooo!", she giggled as the foam went inside her. "Done? Good! Now you're **mine!** "

She reached down and guided the tip of his hard-on to the soaked, steaming entrance to her pussy.

"Rrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeoooooowwwwrr!", she meowed loudly with pleasure as she slowly lowered her hips and his full length entered her tight pussy. His moan of pleasure was equally intense.

"Oh….M-my…I-I .. n-never d-dreamed it w-would be s-s-s-oooo….", Lee moaned.

"Now you're not a virgin anymore, my love", she purrdled huskily. She threw off her nighty as she began bounce up and down on his cock; her moaning, meowing, and purrdling matching his moans. Every time she paused to rotate her hips, he matched the pleasure it gave him with groping and sucking her ample tits as they jiggled in his face.

'For a first-timer, Lee is a fang-tastic lover!', Toralei thought to herself, as she felt her own orgasm coming on. 'And he'll only get **better** from here! Oh my ghoul! I think I'm really falling for him! Me! In love with a normie!'

"T-Toralei! I-I'm about to…..Aah! Aah! Uuuuugh!", he grunted as he pulled her hips down on his as he shot what he could swear was a gallon of semen into her womb as her own orgasm had her pussy clench and unclench repeatedly, milking his cock dry of every drop!

"Oh…my….ghoul….Lee", she panted, collapsing on him, his cock slowly softening inside her. "I-I've never had an orgasm that…..intense before.(she reached up to caress his cheek, and kissed him sweetly on the lips) You're very special to me-eeow, Lee."

"I-I've been meaning to tell you for a while, Toralei", he looked into her kitty-cat eyes. "I love you."

"Mmmm….I love you, too", she purred, snuggling into his chest. "As luck would have it, my mom is out of town for a few days. Stay here with me tonight. I'm still in heat after all, and I might need more…..treatments."

"Mmmmm….I hope so!"

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: This particular lemon is a special treat for my friend and follower kival737101, who is a major fan of Toralei! I hope you enjoy it, my friend!**

 **Long reviews are always welcome, and in this work suggestions for the next couple to get a lemon are especially welcome!**

 **xxXXxx**


	14. Chapter 14: Taomo, Mi Amor

**_Hey, Everyone! To 'Guest', I admire your determination and commitment to an idea, but I will not be doing a Batman/Monster High harem/lemon series. The only work in which I intend Batman to appear is a future Ben10/Generator Rex/Chaotic/JLU crossover._**

 ** _This lemon is of Marisol Coxi and Andy Beast is from Chapter 72 of "Monster High: Primal Hearts". Enjoy!_**

Chapter 14: Taomo, Mi Amor.

The dance was breaking up, as the many couples started to head for home or Inspiration Point. Marisol had a wonderful time at the dance with Andy, and Draculaura loved the hand-made black and pink sarape she had given her. But now she had something else on her mind.

"Andy, I would very much like to see your new home", she said sweetly in her Spanish accent.

"Are you sure, Mari?", he asked. "Doesn't Headmistress Bloodgood have a curfew for the dorm students that live with her?"

"Si, she does", she replied. "But I ask her for—how you say?—an extentione, and she said 'yes'. It is a tree-house, no?"

"Yeah, but it has all the modern conveniences", he said as he led the way. "The school shop-classes all chipped in to build it for me here on school grounds. The headmistress said she got special permission to do it. After I graduate, it will be used as guest quarters or a dorm for another student like me who's used to living in a tree."

They reached a massive willow tree, the branches and leaves obscuring most of the tree house from view. They climbed the steps to the porch and then entered as he switched on the light. The main room was an open kitchen/living-room combo with a sink, fridge, stove, cabinets, couch, coffee-table, and entertainment center. Off to the side was a small bathroom. Behind the couch were more stairs leading to the bedroom.

"It is beautiful, Andy", she smiled. "It reminds me of my home in Monster Pichu."

"Thanks. I kinda designed it based on the designs of the houses there", he said as they sat on the couch.

She smiled as she looked into his eyes, then passionately crushed her lips to his! Caught momentarily by surprise, he melted into the kiss. He knew she was a passionate monster, it was the nature of her people. What surprised him was that she was unbuttoning his shirt as she pressed her body against his!

"Mari? What are you…?"

"Hssshhhh, mi amor", she cooed. "In the eyes of my family and people, we are both of age and engaged. I want to give myself to you on this bella noches. Come, mi amor, take me to your bed."

She stood, taking his hand and nodding. He stood and led her up the stairs. His bedroom was about the same size as the main room below, and was furnished with the bare essentials: dresser, desk & chair, lamp, large bed and nightstand.

They sat on his bed, making out feverishly; their tongues wrestling with growing passion. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his shoulders. Not to be out-done, he unzipped the back of her dress as they continued to kiss. He slid her dress down and off of her tall, statuesque, curvaceous body.

Now only wearing her bra and panties, she moaned as he kissed and licked down the side of her neck to her cleavage. He reached back and unhooked her bra. She brazenly tossed it aside and smothered his face in her large breasts. Andy orally pleasured her nipples, causing her moans to increase dramatically. She reached down to open his pants. Mari reached in to fondle his family jewels and swelling member. He moaned softly into the nipple he was sucking, sending chills to her spine.

Marisol suddenly pushed him down on the bed and peeled off his pants and underwear. He was already barefoot, as he almost never wore shoes. She stared hungrily at his now fully erect and **big** hard-on, licking her lips. She licked him from base to tip, causing him the inhale sharply with pleasure….before she took as much as she could in her mouth, making him moan as she began to bob her head up and down on him. Occasionally, she would pull all the way off to lick his full length a few times or take his balls into her mouth briefly, then go back to sucking on him. Being a virgin, it didn't take him very long to….

"M-Mari, I-I'm about t-to….AAAH!", he moaned as he erupted in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm!", she smiled, as she swallowed his full load. "Muy buen! Delicioso!"

"Your turn, my love", he said, as he laid her down on the bed. Marisol had been looking forward to this! She was the only one who knew, otherwise lots of ghouls would after Andy, but his tongue is not only…talented, but also longer than would be normal! He went down on her and began to lick and eat her pussy, particularly teasing her clit at first. Once she was good and wet, he thrust his tongue deeply into her, turning her moans into an outright cry. His tongue thrusting and tickling deep inside, he used his thumb to stimulate her clit. Her pleasure was overloading her mind, and she came in a torrent, screaming as her orgasm hit her in waves; making her grip the horns on his head and try to pull him even deeper into her nether regions.

"Make love to me, mi amor", she breathed huskily, as he crawled up from between her legs. She reached down and guided his still-hard cock into the wet entrance to her tight pussy. Once he was there, she could wait no longer; so she wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his ass, pulling him inside her! They both moaned loudly with pleasure. Tentatively at first, he began to thrust in and out of her, then picked up speed and passion as they got the feel of each other and fell into a rhythm they felt was perfect for them.

Marisol was in heaven! For a virgin, Andy was an exceptional lover! Plus, he was not only…..'bigger' than Sansquach, but his member was also shaped perfectly to hit **all** the right spots inside her. She had two more orgasms as he plowed in and out of her!

Andy was also ecstatic to be making love to the ghoul he loved with all his heart. He felt her orgasms as her already tight pussy pulsated on his cock, nearly pushing him over the edge. He held back to prolong the experience for both of them, as he wanted to return the love and pleasure she was giving him in kind. However, they could both feel their next orgasm bearing down on them.

"He grunted loudly with pleasure as his cock erupted inside her, flooding her womb with his seed and triggering her own earth-shattering orgasm, her pussy clenching and unclenching on his cock to squeeze every drop out of him.

They collapsed there in each other's arms as it subsided.

"I love you, Marisol", he breathed, kissing her deeply.

"I love you too, Andy, mi amor."

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: There is a reason I got these two characters together. It's not vital to my main story, but it was done for a reason.**

 **As always, long reviews are welcome, as are suggestions for the next couple from ny story that I do lemons for!**

 **xxXXxx**


	15. Chapter 15: In the Night of the Heat

**_Hey, Everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to get to this lemon; between the technical issues with my main compyter forcing me to use my old one, and getting wrapped up in the final story-arc of "Monster High: Primal Hearts", it slipped my mind until now. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 15: In the Night of the Heat.

Duncan had just removed his shirt, getting ready for bed, when his phone rang. He looked, and was a bit surprised to see Clawd's number.

"Hey, Clawd, what's up?"

"Duncan! Are you ok? You haven't seen my sister have you?", the werewolf asked, concern thick in his voice.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Is something wrong with Clawdeen?", he asked, now worried about his mate.

"You could say that", Clawd said. "She went into heat today."

"So? Even after she became Alpha, you guys have been able to keep her contained when that happens."

"Duncan! Have you looked in the **_sky_** tonight?!"

"Nnnnoooooo…Why?"

"It's a **_FULL MOON!_** _"_

" **WHAT?!** "

Duncan quickly did the math in his head. They had strengthened the restraints after Clawdeen became Alpha, and they had held the last time she went into heat. But then he remembered that it wasn't the full moon before! She must have snapped those restraints like licorise!

"How long ago did she escape?", Duncan asked urgently.

"Duncan, Sweetie", he heard her coo through his open window. "I can **smell** you in there. Come to the window, Hot-Stuff."

"Nevermind, she's here", he said deadpan into the phone.

"Stall her! My parents and I will be there to get her as fast as we can!"

"Hurry! Or you could be an uncle before you graduate!", Duncan said, hanging up. He stepped to his window, and saw Clawdeen standing in a seductive pose pool-side. She was wearing her short, purple flannel nightgown and fleece-lined cuffs on her wrists, each with a short piece of chain attached. "Hey, Babe. How are you feeling?"

"Mmmmmm…..Frisky", she growled seductively, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her nightie to expose her ample cleavage. "Come on down, Lover. I've got an itch that I **_really_** need you to **scratch**."

"I'm not sure coming down there is such a good idea, Clawdeen", he said. Even from here, he could smell her pheromones, and he would be lying if he claimed to be completely immune. After all, she was his mate, and the bond between them was…intimate on every level.

"Mmmmm…K", she grinned wickedly. Clawdeen then leapt up to the open window with ease and climbed in. "You're right. Bed is much more appropriate for what I need right now."

She pressed her body against his, her sexy scent becoming overwhelming. It took all his will-power to resist ravishing her right then and there! She backed him up against his bed and he fell backwards onto it.

"Perfect", she purred, straddling him and holding his wrists down. She leaned down to kiss him passionately, then began to work on his neck with lips, tongue and teeth. She was also grinding her wet nether-regions against the member swelling in his shorts. Duncan could feel his resolve eroding quickly. Suddenly, just as he was about to give in, Clawdeen looked at his door just before DJ and Joe rushed in.

"Hi, guys", she said cheerfully. "It's nice ta see ya. But if you don't mind, Duncan and I are trying to have a ….. **private** moment here."

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm thinking that's why your brother called us", DJ said, as Joe turned into titanium.

"Guys", she said with a low growl. "I'm only gonna say this once: **get** **out** ….. ** _now_**."

Coming partially back to his senses, Duncan managed to toss her off of himself and toward DJ. The cyborg boy gave her a mild shock, then Joe wrapped her in a bear-hug from behind.

"Thanks, guys", Duncan panted. "Can you hold her until her family gets here, Joe?"

"Ugh", Joe grunted with the effort of holding the struggling werewolf. "I think so, as long as they don't take too long."

"Let me go!", she growled, then looked pleadingly at her beloved life-mate. "Duncan, please! I **_need_** you right now!"

"I want you so bad right now, it hurts, Beautiful", he breathed. "But we would both regret it in the morning. We're not ready to be parents yet, my love."

"We were afraid of this", Clawson said as he arrived with Harriet and Clawd. "She actually physically reached you. Now there's no way her cycle will pass without her…getting physical with her mate, or her 'heat' will turn into a dangerous fever."

"There's no other way?", Margaret asked.

"I'm afraid not", Harriet sighed. "I want to be a grandmother, but not this soon."

"Agreed", Margaret said.

"But I can't just leave her like this", Duncan said, now concerned for Clawdeen's health.

"Wait!", Kenny said, inspired. "You said she has to mate now, right? Does that by extention mean that she has to get pregnant to prevent the fever?"

"Not necessarily", Harriet said after thinking a moment.

"Then I think I have an idea!", Kenny said, running to his room. He came back and handed Duncan a small package of condoms. "I had a few left from before Frankie went on the pill."

The Wolf family and Duncan all face-palmed themselves. It was so simple! Even more simple than restraints! Why had none of them thought of it before?

"Bro! You're a genius!", Duncan said. "Ok, everybody out. Joe? Release Clawdeen and leave quickly as soon as everyone else is out."

Everyone filed out of Duncan's room, and Joe was about to release the very horny and eager she-wolf when Duncan stopped him.

"Just a sec, Bro", he said. "If you let go before I'm ready, I'm afraid I won't have time to…ya know…"

"Ah man!", Joe said as Duncan turned his back to put on a condom. "Talk about awkward!"

"Ok, Joe, now!"

The titanium boy released Clawdeen and she gleefully rushed to tackle her mate with a purring growl! Joe ran through the door and slammed it shut behind him.

xxXXxx

"We bid you all good night", Clawson smiled.

"Wait, don't you want to take her home when they're…..uh…done?", DJ asked.

"They're going to be at it for hours, and I don't think you want us here all night, nor do we feel like sitting around that long", Harriet chuckled, already hearing the 'commotion' from Duncan's room. "You all may want to consider ear-plugs when you go to bed."

"Please just have Duncan bring her home in the morning?", Clawson added.

"Of course", Margaret grinned.

xxXXxx

Clawdeen had straddled Duncan, pinning him to his bed once again. She kissed him passionately, her tongue wrestling with his. Not to let her have all the fun, **and** under the influence of her pheromones again, he pushed his way up to a semi-sitting position. Her grip on his wrists prevented him from groping her, so he went for her neck with lips, tongue and teeth, making her moan.

She let go of his wrists and tore her own nighty off! She pulled his face into her deep cleavage and moaned with pleasure as his hands groped her large breasts, his thumbs gently rubbing her erect nipples.

Unable to wait any longer, Clawdeen impaled herself to the hilt on Duncan's fully erect manhood with a howl of pleasure. As she bounced on top of him grinding her hips, he thrust up into her in perfect rhythm, his hands gripping her sexy hips to pull them down harder with each thrust. Their hearts, souls, and bodies perfectly in-synch in their primal state. They could feel their mutual orgasm rising fast! With a howl and roar, they came together, her juices spraying their hips as her convulsing pussy clenched and un-clenched tightly to milk his cock dry.

After catching their breath for a few moments, Clawdeen gave Duncan a smoldering look and sultry grin.

"I want **_more!_** _"_ , she said as she dismounted him and turned away from him on her hands and knees on his bed. She looked back at his smiling face as he put another condom on his still fully erect and raging hard-on. " ** _TAKE_** **_ME_** , MY MATE!"

At his approach, she reached back to guide the tip of his throbbing cock to her wet, tight entrance. Once there, he grinned as he grabbed her hips and thrust deeply into her, making her howl with pleasure again.

As he fucked his true love without restraint, Duncan was only vaguely aware as they both shifted to their more primal forms; his spikes and wings coming out as her more wolf-like snout and bushy tail grew. It didn't matter. He'd long ago accepted that this was who and what they were at their most passionate and primal. He no longer feared the kaiju side of his nature, and Clawdeen was a big part of why.

They felt another, even more intense mutual orgasm coming on as their mutual moans and growls of pleasure grew louder. When it hit, they both howled with pleasure as Duncan thrust as deep as he could into her pulsating pussy with every gush of his cum!

As they laid in the afterglow of their orgasm, Clawdeen could feel her 'heat' slowly coming down, as her body shifted back to normal. But she wasn't done yet. She smiled sweetly at her beloved life-mate as she turned on her back and spread her shapely legs.

"One more time, Hot-Stuff", she smiled. "I want to see and kiss your handsome face while we make love this time."

Duncan smiled as he put on the last condom. He knew from what she had told him about werewolves that they only expose their belly to their mate, and this was the first time she had chosen **this** position, her first time showing 'submission' to him as her mate! As they made love, kissing passionately, he knew she was too dominant normally for this to be a regular thing. But he **loved** that about her, and that their relationship was one of **equals**.

xxXXxx

Duncan awoke late next morning, feeling a sense of contentment. Clawdeen was cuddled up next to him, her head on his chest. He smiled as he gently stroked her hair. He leaned down to lovingly kiss her forehead just before there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Duncan?", his mother called through the door. "I know you had a long night, but it is a school-day. You and Clawdeen need to get up."

Duncan looked at his clock, not really wanting to get up yet.

"Mom, my alarm isn't going to go off for another hour."

"I know, Baby. But you need to take Clawdeen home in time for her to get ready as well, remember?"

"*yawn* I hear ya, Mrs. Rosenblatt, and you're right", Clawdeen said, awakened by the conversation. "Can Duncan have breakfast at my house? It might make things faster."

"Sure, Clawdeen", Margaret smiled. "Duncan, jump in the shower and get dressed quickly, ok? You can loan Clawdeen one of your long t-shirts and coats to get her home."

"Ok, Mom", he replied as he and his still naked lover got out of bed. He grinned naughtily at her. "Care to join me in the shower, my love?"

"Mmmmm….I wouldn't miss it, Hot-Stuff."

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: I hope this was worth the wait! I'll try not to delay so much in the future. BTW-I will soon be writing a separate rated 'M' work to chronicle what happens to Van Hellscream and his followers in their exile to the 'Monster Girl Encyclopedia' realm I have created!**

 **xxXXxx**


End file.
